Karma
by dancegirl628
Summary: “Talking about how insanely good looking I am, are you Potter?” Lily asked flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes. What happens when lily and her friends decided to get back at the marauders for all they had ever done to them? Karma,thats what happen
1. The Plan

**I owe the idea of this story to Jackline Potter, but I am adding my own little twist, if you want to see the original idea of this story go to and search that author. Otherwise go on and read my story.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily sighed, it was September 1st, and she was excited to go back to school, but one thing was stopping her from being ecstatic about returning to school, or rather four. The marauders were annoying, arrogant and possibly the most maddening people Lily had ever met. They were comprised of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew**(a/n I am not going into a full description of the marauders here because I assume you already know who they are, and it would make the story to boring to describe people you already knew.)** They were always playing pranks, and thinking that they were better than everyone else, when in reality they were just a bunch of bullying toe rags, well except for Remus Lupin, who was in actuality quite pleasant. But mostly they were aggravating, and infuriating people.

It was early morning, and Lily was at one of her best friend Lola's house. The house was extremely nice, Lola's family was very well off. Although, it was early morning, and no one besides Lily was up. She glanced around at her friends beds, realizing how lucky she was to have them as her mates. Lily had three best friends, Lola Brooks, Zoey Barrett, and Nicole Martinez. They were all wonderful in their own ways.

Nicole Martinez, the outgoing one. She was gorgeous, and all the male eyes in Hogwarts were always looking no scratch that not looking, staring at her. Nicole had shoulder length brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She had a slim figure, and their wasn't a male at Hogwarts whose eyes hadn't studied her graceful curves, and everyone knew it, even Nicole. Though don't get the wrong idea, Nicole wasn't arrogant. She just knew she was pretty, and at times wasn't afraid to show it, or use it to her advantage.

Lola Brooks, the studious one. It wasn't an odd occurrence to walk in on her reading a book, in fact it was quite normal and happened regularly. Though she was quiet, she had a deadly temper that no one ever wanted to come in contact with. She was in fact as gorgeous as Nicole but in a different way. She had black hair that fell just past her shoulder with scattered soft curls. Brown eyes that seemed that they could find the truth in anyone. She too was sought after by many boys, but unlike Nicole she turned them down, instead of dating each one for a month or two, she said that she hadn't found the right one yet.

Zoey Barrett, the motherly one. She always knew what to say to make someone fell better about themselves, if you had a problem you went to Zoey for advice. Not unlike anyone else in the group, she too was gorgeous. She had blonde shoulder length hair with piercing blue eyes that seemed to find the good in everyone. She never seemed to get angry with anyone, and if she did was a quick forgive and forget type person. Zoey was countless times being asked out by boys, she would often politely decline. She really was into having long term relationships, and therefore only would go out with guys who she truly liked. Many would see this as a good quality, but people like Nicole though, thought this to be ridiculous.

Lily Evans, the brilliant one. She was every teacher's favorite student, and secretly proud of it, though she would never brag about it. Long fiery red hair that fell in loose curls, striking emerald eyes, and a slim figure was enough to draw the attention of all the boys at Hogwarts, though none of them ever got a chance to make a move on her because James Potter was always around to stop them. James Potter and Lily Evans did not get along, they were like oil and vinegar, James was hopelessly in love with Lily and she hated his guts.

Together the four were the prettiest and most sought after girls in Hogwarts. They matched so well together since they all were so different, and were always there when one needed support, or a shoulder to cry on. Lily shrieked a little as Zoey rolled over in her bed, causing Nicole to wake up.

"Lily why are you always awake at obscenely early hours of the morning?" Nicole asked throwing her face back into the pillow and rolling over trying to pull her covers over her head, but in the process she seemed to be a little confused, and ended up on the floor instead, causing the other two girls in the room to have a rude awakening, and Lily to suddenly be overcome with a case of the giggles.

"Nicole honestly sometimes I worry." Lola said, Zoey and her joined Lily in laughing.

"Oh shut up all of you!" Nicole huffed while starting to make her bed. "I'm hungry Lola, can we have breakfast now?" Nicole asked giving puppy dog eyes. Lola nodded her head and rang the bell for the cook to come to their room.

"Hi Katie, we'll just have some bagels and cream cheese." Said Lola, Katie the cook nodded, and then left the room.

"Honestly you have the life," Zoey said looking at Lola. "I think if I grew up with a maid and a cook, that I might die of happiness." But before Lola could answer, an owl tapped on the window, and Lily got up to let it into the room.

"It's for me?" Lily said, tearing open the letter and glancing over it. "Oh I absolutely loathe him more than anything else in the world!" Lily cried out in an extremely frustrated voice. She then proceeded to throw the letter in the burning fireplace to her left.

"I think I have an idea of who that was from." Nicole said frowning, none of the girls in particular was a big fan of the marauders, except they all seemed to be content with Remus.

"What did it say Lils?" Zoey asked, her motherly instinct instantly racing into action.

"Oh just the normal James Potter crap" Lily replied. The girls all nodded even though they weren't one hundred percent sure what in god's name she was talking about. "You know for once I would really just like to give him a taste of his own medicine." Lily said with a satisfied smile coming onto her face.

"Oh goodness," Lola said. "I think my life just may be complete." But before anyone could respond to Lola's comment, Nicole burst in.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea." **(a/n incase you picked up on this, yes it was from the parent trap.)** She shouted full of excitement.

"Oh do share." Zoey said anticipation beginning to show all over her face.

"Ok, so you know how the marauders are always bothering us, and how much we hate each of their personalities?" Nicole asked the three listening girls.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked becoming confused.

"Well what if we became exact copies of them, you know Lily can act like James, I can act like Sirius, Lola can act like Remus, and Zoey can act like Peter. Then they'll realize how annoying we are in our new selves, and we can shove it in their face what if feels like to be treated the way they treat others!" She shouted marveling at her wonderful plan.

"Oh my god," Lola shouted. "Nicole that's brilliant!"

"I know, who knew I could make great plans too." Nicole said becoming instantly happy with herself.

"Oh Potter, you are so going to pay for any annoying thing you have ever done to me." Lily said a grin of satisfaction appearing on her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The four girls smiled as they stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. They began walking up and down aisles looking for a certain compartment belonging to four mischievous boys. After peeking into what seemed like millions of compartments, they finally spotted the boys in the farthest compartment. Smiling Lily said,

"Alright girls don't be afraid to really put a show on." She said not being able to contain her satisfaction at the moment. "Ready?" Lily asked. The other three nodded.

"One" Lola said counting down the seconds until their pleasure began.

"Two" said Nicole not being able to hide her excitement.

"Three" Zoey said in just above a whisper, and with that Lily burst into the compartment.

"Talking about how insanely good looking I am, are you Potter?" Lily asked flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes.

"Oh please, why would they be talking about you, when they could be spending their time much more wisely talking about me?" Nicole asked flashing a smile and strutting over to Sirius sitting next to him and beginning to play with his hair. Giggling frequently and batting her eyelashes as well.

"Oh stop it you morons." Lola said walking into the compartment and rolling her eyes. She sat down and began to read a book, glancing over it to watch the scene unfold. Then quietly Zoey shuffled in and sat down next to Lola sending looks of absolute adoration at Nicole and Lily. The four boys just looked dumbfounded by the girl's behavior. James was the first to speak up.

"Alright what's going on here?" He asked not really sure what the girls were up too, but knowing that it couldn't be good.

"Whatever could you be talking about Jamesie-Wamesie." Lily asked smirking. She absolutely hated it when he came up with ridiculous names for her like lily flower.

"What did you just call me?" he asked completely flabbergasted.

"jamesie-wamesie of course. Don't you just love the name potter?" She asked basking in the moment and taking in the look on his face. Whatever was going on, James decided to play along.

"Sure Evans, any name you make up for me is a blessing, so you want to go out with me this year?" he asked, he was really just doing this to annoy her, and of course because he was completely obsessed with her.

"Nah I'm thinking of playing the field this year, you know." Lily said sending a shocked James into silence. By this time Nicole was actually on top of Sirius kissing his ear playfully.

"Oh, honestly Nicole learn to control yourself." Lola said again rolling her eyes, and turning her attention back to her book. All the while, Zoey just stayed huddled up in the corner, staring at Nicole and Lily.

"Alright well honestly I should be leaving. Every guy in Hogwarts wants me for a good shag." Lily said standing up, flipping her hair once again. Nicole gently slid of Sirius, taking out her compact and glancing at herself intently.

"Gotta check up, all of the guy population of Hogwarts will be looking at me." She said flipping her hair just like Lily.

"Honestly, why I am friends with you idiots I shall really never know!" Lola said closing her book, and gently sliding it into her bag.

"Because without us Lola, who would you have to correct and feel smarter than?" Nicole asked. Lola just rolled her eyes, grabbing Zoey by the hand and leading her out of the compartment.

"Alright boys, now don't think about me too much while I'm gone, that would be unhealthy" Lily said blowing them all kisses and making a dramatic exit from the compartment.

"It's ok I know you guys really like me better, I mean who wouldn't look at me, I'm gods gift to earth!" Nicole said blowing them all kisses just like Lily had, and then strutting out of the compartment to meet up with Lily.

"Oh my god you guys, that was such a success, and did you see the looks on their faces?" Zoey asked, the four girls shared a quick laugh, planning another trip to the marauders compartment later on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So James, still think you are going to win Evans over this year, like she said she's going to _play the field._" Sirius said with a smug look on his face.

"Honestly Padfoot," James said sighing. "That wasn't the Lily I know and love." And the four other boys couldn't agree more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Ok so the first chapter was a little confusing. I hope you understood everything, what with the girls all acting like one of the marauders. PLEASE tell me what you think of the story so far, and if you have the time drop me a review, they really help. Should I continue on with this story? Or just drop it? It's all up to you people. Please leave a review for me. Thanks!**


	2. The Second Visit

**New Chapter! Yay!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had been having some writers block about where I wanted to take this story, if any of you guys have any ideas, id love to hear about them in the reviews, and don't forget to leave one!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James sat dumfounded in his compartment on the train. Why had Lily been acting so ridiculously? Could it have been that she had changed over the summer?

"PRONGS!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs, causing James to rudely be brought back to reality.

"What?" James asked, a little mad that he had been interrupted, he really wanted to figure out what was going on. Of course his thinking would have to wait until later, when he was in his bed, and everything was quiet.

"I've just been talking about Quidditch season, and you weren't responding. You know you are captain, you should be thinking about this more than I am." Sirius said.

"Oh Sirius stop blabbing on about nothing, lets talk about what's actually important right now. What the bloody hell was that?" Remus said referring to when the girls were in their compartment just moments ago.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Sirius asked in an annoyingly childish voice.

"What am I talking about?" Remus asked "How about the fact that Nicole basically threw herself on you, when usually she hates you. The first thing Lily said when she walked into our compartment was 'talking about how insanely good looking I am?' Lola called Lily and Nicole morons, which she never does, and Zoey, Zoey just sat here the whole time and didn't say anything. Hey we all know she's quiet, but she usually talks. That Sirius is what I am talking about." Remus said looking exasperated.

"Frankly, I don't think there is anything wrong, the girls have clearly just changed over the holiday, that's all, and you Moony should learn how to stop over analyzing every aspect of your life, you're blowing this way out of proportion." Sirius said, wanting the conversation to be over.

"Padfoot, I think Moony's right. There is definitely something wrong with the way the girls are acting, and I don't think they just changed over the holidays, I think it is something more than that, and you want to know what else I think?" James asked challenging Sirius.

"What's that?" Sirius said, never backing down from any challenge.

"I think that the only reason you're not as worried as we are, is the fact that Nicole is all over you, and you like it! You're not worried about things because you like the way things are going." James said smiling triumphantly and knowing that he had won.

"Am not!" shouted Sirius like a four year old.

"Are too!" James responded back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh would you two SHUT UP!" Remus shouted from the other side of the compartment. "Clearly there is something wrong with the girls, and Sirius don't lie you know you like the way things are going with you and Nicole. That doesn't mean that there isn't a problem at hand!" shouted Remus as compartment door burst open.

"What problem?" Lola asked curiously. As the girls filed into the room returning to their seats from before, except this time Nicole sat next to Sirius instead of on his lap, and Sirius looked a little upset by this gesture.

"Oh nothing," Remus replied opening up his book again, and beginning to read. Lola also opened her book and began to read as well.

"You want to know problem," Nicole said "Try having three people already asking you to Hogsmeade all of whom are extremely unfortunate looking and honestly need to learn when someone is out of their league!" Nicole said throwing her hands up into the air.

"Story of my life!" Sirius shouted.

"Honestly shut up!" Lola and Remus shouted at the same time. Wow, Lola was really getting good at being Remus thought Lily. Oh shit I haven't done anything to be like James since I came in. Let's see what else can I do to be like Potter.

Hmm act like an arrogant git, check.

Talk about how every guy at Hogwarts is in love with me, check.

Talk incessantly about Quidditch that was it. She hadn't talked about Quidditch at all.

"So Jamesie, captain of the Quidditch team again are you?" Lily asked a smile playing on her lips.

"Who else would be?" James asked rolling his eyes. Lily resisted the temptation she had to spit out a rude comment about his arrogance. She stayed focused on her main goal.

"Have any free spots on the team this year?" Lily asked

"Yeah two chasers and one beater. But why do you care? I thought you hated Quidditch." James asked a perplexed look on his face.

"When did I ever say I hated Quidditch pooh bear?" Lily said rubbing her finger on his cheek. James got a tingly sensation at her touch, but he knew something wasn't right, and he was frustrated that he couldn't react to the emotions she was showing him, but deep down he knew he should resist.

"Umm, let's see like all the time." James said. "Except apparently now you're past that stage." James was getting more and more frustrated with how Lily was acting, this wasn't her, and he was mad that she was hiding who she truly was.

"Well maybe now I'm interested." Lily said. She too was getting frustrated with James snappy mood, it wasn't like him to treat her with such an annoyance in his voice, and frankly Lily wasn't very fond of his new attitude.

"What it's not like you're good enough to be on the team! Lily the last time you flew was first year!" James said yelling at her. This comment really pissed Lily off, who was he to tell her what she could and couldn't do. Lily could do anything she put her mind too.

"Hey, I'll be at the tryouts, and I'll be on the Quidditch team this year, **AND **I'll be the best chaser this team has seen in years!" Lily said storming out of the compartment, but right before she slammed the door, she turned and blew kisses remembering she was supposed to be acting like James. She gave one flirty wave, and sauntered the rest of the way out of the compartment. The three other girls followed lily out the compartment, and then raced after her.

"LILY!" Nicole shouted. "What are you doing? You can't fly for your life! In fact your scared of heights!" Nicole said letting out a sigh.

"I know but I just couldn't stand Potter being so arrogant, once again it's like he owns the place, how am I going to learn to fly?" Lily asked. _What have I gotten myself into this time, damn pride!_

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok, so that was it. Short I know, but like I said earlier I'm having a little writer's block, leave me a review and let me know where you want me to take this story, and what ideas you have about what could happen! Leave a review cause I'm really not sure where this is going. **


End file.
